


Couldn't Resist

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Community: fic_promptly, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: All the nice girls love a sailor but all the bad girls love a pirate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couldn't Resist

The town bell rang loud and clear throughout Beacon Port, and it was just the signal Lydia had been waiting for during the long winter months. They were finally here. The Hales, the most ferocious werewolf pack of pirates that Beacon Port had ever seen.

Lydia dressed up for the special occasion with her hair up in a loose bun and a flowing dress that fell to her knees. She finished putting her makeup on and checked herself in the mirror. She looked good. But would that matter to the Hales? They were pirates, after all, and while they were supernaturally attractive looking, they probably didn't make any effort in their appearances.

Lydia called for a carriage to take her to the water where the pirate ship Sea Hale was docked. There were other people from within town waiting on the pier to stare at the pirates, but they weren't her concern. She wasn't going to let them get in her way and steal the attention of the Hale she wanted.

Lydia stood on the side as Hale members carried crates down the ramp of their ship onto the pier. They looked strong and gorgeous, like every Hale was.

She spotted two familiar Hales on the deck directing other Hales - Laura, the eldest child of Captain Talia and her next in line, and Derek, Captain Talia's only son and obedient soldier. They weren't the Hales she wanted to see though. Someone blocked her view and Lydia frowned. She needed to be seen and not blended in with the crowd. 

Lydia pushed her way through the crowd until she was almost to the edge of the ship itself. It was at that moment that Laura glanced her way and waved at her. She whispered something to Derek before Derek walked down the ramp towards her.

Lydia curtsied to Derek. "Morning, Derek Hale."

"Laura extends an offering for you to board the Sea Hale." He offered his arm and Lydia took it. Lydia could feel the jealous stares of the other people as they wondered why Lydia was allowed onto the pirate ship. The Hales were notoriously guarded and wary of strangers. No one was just allowed onto their ship, not even the merchants they purchased from or sold things to were allowed onto the ship.

Lydia wasn't just anybody though. She was a powerful banshee who was friends with Derek's mate. She had known the Hales, and the same of them with her, since she was a child. It wasn't something the people of Beacon Port knew about her, and Lydia liked keeping her secrets close to heart, but she wasn't above using her connections to get what she wanted.

Laura embraced her once Lydia was on the ship's deck. "Lydia, it's been so long since I've seen you. You've certainly grown up."

"The last time you saw me was a year ago since you're always too busy with work to mingle with the rest of us. Of course I grew up." She looked around at all the Hales moving about the ship and Laura smirked at her. "What?"

"Nothing. I need to finish getting our product off the ship before mother rips out my throat. Can you find Cora for me please? She's somewhere here and I'm too busy to go looking for her."

"What about Derek?" Even before she finished her question, Derek had disappeared from her sight. "Or not."

Laura rolled her eyes. "He's just anxious to take Stiles off the ship and somewhere private. A pirate ship full of werewolves isn't exactly what you'd call a honeymoon destination."

"I'm more surprised that Stiles was willing to even stay on a ship for so long."

"He's training to become an emissary and didn't want to be parted from Derek for the length of time we were gone." Laura gave Lydia a gentle shove. "Go find my sister. She probably escaped from the ship and is in a bar somewhere starting a fight."

Lydia curtsied. "Of course she is. I'll go look for her."

"You're a good girl, Lydia. Thank you." Laura turned away from her and began shouting at her relatives. Lydia was dismissed.

Another Hale escorted her off the ship and into her carriage. There was a bar nearby and it was a good place to start looking for Cora.

Cora Hale. Lydia let herself have a private moment to think about Cora. Cora was the youngest child of Captain Talia and she, unlike Laura and Derek, rebelled against her duties. Whenever possible, Cora would find a way to not go on her mother's pirating excursions to instead stay in Beacon Port. Lydia spent much of her time with Cora while she was in Beacon Port, and it was during that time that Lydia fell in love with her.

But this past excursion, Talia hauled her daughter onto the Sea Hale and made her go pirating. They had been gone for the past few months and Lydia had missed Cora. The winter months hadn't been the same without Cora shouting songs with a beer in hand.

It took a few bar visits to find Cora. As she was about to enter the current bar, the door flung open and a man came flying out. Lydia smirked to herself. She found the right place.

When she entered the bar, there were plenty of people fighting and punching each other. Lydia scanned the room until she saw Cora in the thick of things. She had on her pirate hat and her werewolf face. Her eyes shined golden as she threw another man across the room. Though she was a werewolf, she wasn't biting or clawing anyone, just throwing punches. Lydia put her fingers to her lips and let out a loud whistle to cut through the noise.

Cora looked up and saw her. She flashed her fangs in a grin before heading her way.

"Lydia Martin, as I live and breathe. Was it my mother, Laura, or Derek who sent you to find me?"

"Laura. Are you about done with this fight?"

Cora glanced around before shrugging. "Yeah, I am. I was getting bored anyway. Want to grab a drink before we go?"

"No, thank you. I'm good."

Cora let out a snort. "Of course you are. Come on, Lydia, let's get you out of here before you get hurt." Cora took Lydia by her arm and led her out of the bar.

Once they were inside Lydia's carriage, Cora leaned back in her seat and spread her legs. "So what brings you here? I thought all the good little girls of Beacon Port were safe in their homes when the Sea Hale arrives at the pier."

"There were plenty of people gawking at your family this morning."

Cora let out a little chuckle. "Of course they were. Werewolves as pirates? Who wouldn't want to see that freakshow? That doesn't mean everyone was there watching my pack. The good folk of Beacon Port make sure to stay inside their homes just in case we start a ruckus like pirates tend to do." Cora eyed Lydia. "You should have been in your home as well."

"And why is that? I've been friends with your family for years. Why wouldn't I greet the Hales when they return to Beacon Port?"

Cora leaned forward as she rested her elbows on her knees. "Because good girls love a sailor, and none of us are sailors."

Lydia huffed even as she fought not to let Cora's words affect her. Because she _was_ in love with Cora, and it wasn't because of her sailing ability. "Who said I wanted a sailor? More importantly, who said I was even a good girl?"

Cora laughed. "Of course you are. You're Lydia Martin. I bet when the townsfolk saw you on the pier, they were surprised to see you, right? Even more so when Laura talked to you to find me."

Lydia shrugged. "Just because people think they know a person doesn't mean they actually do. Your family is aware I am a banshee. Beacon Port is not. I am a wild thing that cannot be contained."

"But you have the intelligence and drive to leave this small town. You've also never have gotten in trouble with your parents or the responsible people that run this town." Cora snorted and turned away. "You're a good girl, Lydia. That's why they sent you to find me."

Lydia suspected Laura sent her because Laura knew how she felt about Cora, but she wasn't going to mention that. Lydia merely huffed again and folded her arms across her chest. "You have such strange notions about me. Obviously all that time we spent together meant nothing if you don't even know me."

There was silence in the carriage for several minutes before Cora spoke up. "I know you, Lydia."

"Do you?" Lydia asked. "Because I don't think you do."

"Sure I do. I know you felt the need to hide your sharp intelligence while we were growing up until you no longer cared what other people thought about it. I know you hate how you can sense death and dead bodies because you feel powerless against your banshee power, and you hate it when you feel powerless. I know you want to leave Beacon Port behind because you want to experience all of what this world has to offer you. I know _you_ , Lydia. I always have."

"I don't want a sailor," she said, softly. "Why would I want someone so tame compared to myself? I would own them, body and soul, without much effort. But a pirate with a werewolf's wildness would be a challenge for me."

"And you love challenges. You can't help yourself." Cora reached across the carriage and placed her rough hand on top of Lydia's. "Is that why Laura sent you after me?"

"You are under the impression that I am a good girl. I am far from it, Cora. And since I am not a good girl, I'd say a pirate is right up my alley. Don't you agree?"

"Maybe. There are some very difficult and fierce pirates out there in the world. Not all of them are nice and loyal, like the Hales."

Lydia's lips twitched. "So that brawl I found you in the middle of, that was you being nice and loyal?"

Cora laughed. "It was! I could have easily killed them if that was my goal. I just wanted to have some fun and let out a little steam before mother hassled me back onto the ship. Brawls are great for that sort of thing."

"Uh huh. Besides, you forget I can handle things on my own. Pirates never scared me."

"That's true. You've never scared easily." Cora got up out of her seat and pressed her lips against Lydia's. It was a quick kiss, nothing fancy, but Lydia considered it one of the best kisses she'd ever had, simply because it was from Cora.

When Cora tried to sit back in her seat, Lydia wrapped her palm around the back of Cora's neck and pulled her back in for another kiss. Lydia pressed her tongue against the seam of Cora's lips, wanting permission, and Cora parted her mouth to let her in. Cora gripped Lydia's shoulders tight as she deepened their kiss.

Suddenly, the carriage stopped and her driver called out that they were at the pier. Lydia broke their kiss and inhaled deeply. She hadn't realized they had been making out for so long. Cora merely sat back and smirked at her.

"Okay, you made your point. Maybe you're not a good girl, after all. Good girls don't kiss like _that_."

Lydia let out a chuckle. "No, they do not. Now we better get out of this carriage and get you to Laura before she hauls you out of here with her claws."

Cora opened the door and got out. She held it open while Lydia stepped out of the carriage. There was still a crowd of people watching the Hales move about the ship and pier. Some of them had noticed her and Cora stepping out of the carriage and looked their way, but Lydia ignored them. She didn't care if gossip spread far and wide about her and the Hales. Cora liked her and so did her family. Lydia didn't need the people of Beacon Port.

"I'd offer my arm to you, but that's only for good girls."

Lydia rolled her eyes as she reached for Cora's hand and entangled their fingers together. "I hope your sister rips your throat out for your insolence."

Cora led Lydia through the crowd and turned back to look at her. "But if she does that, then how will you ever enjoy the pleasure of kissing down my neck?"

Cora had a good point. Cora was just as beautiful as the rest of her family and Lydia wanted to explore her body. "Fine. I'll protect you from Laura's wrath."

"Good. Laura likes you better than me anyway."

Lydia kissed Cora's cheek as they walked up to the ship. Laura and Talia were already there to meet them, but judging by their smug expressions, they weren't surprised by their handholding. Lydia lifted her chin and met Talia's gaze.

"I found your daughter, captain, but I think it would be better for everyone if I kept her busy instead of having her underfoot of your work here."

Talia laughed. "You may be right, Miss Martin. All right, take my daughter off my hands. I do expect the two of you at dinner tonight."

Lydia attempted a one handed curtsy, not wanting to let go of Cora's hand. "Of course. I'll make certain we're on time."

"Good." Talia dismissed them with a gesture. "Now get off the ship before I decide to change my mind."

Cora didn't need to be told twice as she practically yanked Lydia with her. Once they were on the pier, Cora turned to Lydia.

"Now that we have all this time on our hands, I think we should do something fun."

"No bar brawls."

"I've got something better in mind." Cora winked at her and Lydia pulled her in for a kiss to distract her. She knew Cora's idea of fun and Lydia had better ideas in mind. She had spent months dreaming about exploring Cora's body and they had until dinner to do everything she wanted.


End file.
